


Summer Solstice

by GreekItaPrincess



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Firefighter Jon, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Long One-Shot, Other Starks mentioned but don’t actually show up, PR master Sansa, ghost - Freeform, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreekItaPrincess/pseuds/GreekItaPrincess
Summary: Jon and Sansa might have known each other their whole lives but they were never close.A year after moving home from finishing her masters program, Sansa Stark is working in PR for the capital city of Winterfell, Winter City. Jon Snow, her brother’s best friend, firefighter and part time contractor, offers his assistance in preparing for the Summer Solstice festival Sansa is managing.Over the course of a couple of weeks Jon and Sansa work together and reconnect. Finding that the secret crushes they held for each other when they were younger have matured into affection that might lead them to ever after love.





	Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> The Summer Solstice festival is based of my home cities Flag Day weekend event. It’s like a mini Fourth of July for those who have ever been to a city or towns event. 
> 
> I tried to do some additional research for other countries summer solstice events but then decided not to to keep the influence minimumized. 
> 
> That being said, if there are any similarities between my work and other authors work please know it was unintentional. Though they do say that imitation is the greatest form of flattery.
> 
> Un-beta’d but if you see anything please let me know and I’ll try to get it fixed.

Wednesday June 6th 

Sansa Stark was a determined young woman. When it came to her career, she worked diligently through high school to get into the best university for public relations. Her original plan was to work as a publicist for a fashion house. After a disastrous ending of an engagement she removed herself from consideration and left King’s Landing to return to her home state of Winterfell. 

Well the north wasn’t as busy and fast paced as the South Kings Landing, being away for seven years and only home for a short holiday trips made her return that much more meaningful.

Now going on a year back Sansa had a great job in PR for the whole city of Wintertown, the capital of Winterfell. She worked with the school district, the police, fire and EMT departments, the mayors office, library, and parks department. It was a lot to handle but with a team of five additional people she was able to manage all the projects currently on the agenda. 

The latest event she was planning was the Summer Solstice which officially brought in the start of summer. Just over two weeks left until the main event would take place. The last task for her to complete was compiling enough volunteers to man the games and food stands. That’s what brought to her final stop. Firehouse 11, the main fire station in the capital. She specifically timed her to visit to talk to the shift that wouldn’t be on call the day of the festival.

When she walked into the truck bay she noticed that it was completely empty.

‘Great’ she thought ‘as much as I need to talk to this shift I’ve got so much else to do today I can’t wait here all day.’

As if the gods themselves heard her the garage doors at the other and opened up. SUV was followed by a tower ladder and Jen a heavy rescue vehicle and the take a truck. This firehouse was equipped with the most state of the art equipment and trucks available. She knew, as she was the one who wrote the release to submit to the cities major paper to announce the opening. She had attended as well but only stayed until after the fire chief, Mormont, had given his speech and the ribbon cutting had happened. She had much going on that day and was un able to stay longer and get a better look at the trucks. And Jon.

‘No wait’ she mentally scolded herself. ‘No need to keep rehashing the missed opportunity to to see and speak to Jon.’

Standing in place she waited for all the trucks to come to a stop and the men and women to empty from them. The SUV stopped right in front of her and she got a glimpse of Jon’s signature coal colored curls being covered by a cap before he stepped from the SUV. 

“Sansa” Jon smiled her way while removing his soot stained jacket and tossing it on the hood of the SUV. “Sorry for the mess we got called to Torrhens Square University science department to support a five alarm that they couldn’t handle alone. They were afraid of a chemical reaction so the whole house went.”

Standing in shock at how much more handsome he looked covered in dark soot and tired from most likely running in and out of a burning building, it takes quite a few seconds for her to get her bearings and respond. “I’m sorry if this is an inopportune time. I wanted to talk with your team about volunteering at Summer Solstice but I can come back next time you’re on shift and do it,” she said picking her purse up from the ground and turning to leave.

“Please no,“ John said quickly walking towards her. “If you could give us 15 minutes to clean up a bit I’ll gather the team and you can ask what you came for”

“I really don’t want to be a bother” Sansa responded as the team finished taking the items from the rigs and started heading into the main building. 

“No bother at all. And even if they’re not all paying attention I’ll have our administrative assistant sit in and have her write up a post for the board.“ 

“That be great really appreciate the help.”

“Not a problem Sansa. Follow me in.” Jon said heading into the main area. 

After altering her speech to shorten it for the tired fire department she was escorted to her car by Jon. She had told him it wasn’t necessary as he looked as tired as his team but he insisted. 

When they got to her car she hesitated before turning around to thank him once again. Jon was standing directly behind her and she was able to smell the smoke and his underlining natural scent.

“I’ll make sure Genna sets up a sign-up sheet to go along with the post for volunteers. Would you like me to text you a list of names as it closer to the date?“ Jon asked, making direct eye contact the whole time.

Sansa felt a bit lightheaded staring into his dark storm grey eyes. 

“That would be great thanks.“ She responded taking her phone from her bag unlocking it and opening the app to create a new contact. 

She handed it to Jon who typed in his number, clicked save and handed it back.

“If you need a hand setting up the days before let me know and if it’s not a shift I’ll compile bunch of people to give a hand as well.”

“That would be extremely helpful as well. Thanks for offering.”

“Anything for the community. You all pay taxes which in turn goes towards our paychecks and the fundraiser put together before you moved home last year really helped to get the new tanker truck. Anyway I can offer assistance to you and the team putting together the festival I’m in.”

“Thanks Jon. Take care. I’ll text you the week before and we’ll figure out your schedules for volunteers.” Sansa said opening her car door.

John nodded held the door open for her and waited for her legs to clear the doorway before closing it behind her. He took a step back, give a wave and watched her pull out of the lot.

‘OK Stark no need to fret. He was just being kind because he’s always been kind. Sansa scolded herself for thinking Jon’s kindness was anything other than his all-around personality. ‘Get on with your day and don’t think about it anymore’ which is exactly what she did. That afternoon was spent running is been other Solstice errands and checking in with vendors. 

Tuesday June 12

Nine days remained until the Summer Solstice. Sansa had just walked out of her final meeting at the parks department. They had given her the OK to start setting up the stage for the concert, the stands for the games and food and had confirmed the fireworks company would be setting up the morning of the event. ‘So far so good’ she thought ‘now to confirm what volunteers I have.’

Sending a quick text to one her team members Sansa stepped into the car and out loud she said to herself, “OK Sansa Stark. You’ve known Jon Snow for 20 years. He’s your brother‘s best friend. You can send him simple to the point text message. Ahhhhh.”

Not paying a tension to her surroundings Sansa hadn’t realized the man she was talking herself into texting had walked right up to her window and knocked. Catching her breath and turning the key in the ignition Sansa lowered the window and turned to face Jon. “Fuck me. Don’t you know better than to go around scaring girls in parking lots Snow?”

Jon lets out a deep rumble of a laugh and leans into the window. “Sorry about that Sans. I realized after you left the other day that I gave you my number but I never took yours. Arya’s been off the grid and not back at the house for a few weeks and in between my shifts and construction jobs I’ve never got a chance to call one of your brothers or parents for you number.”

During the longest stream of words he had ever spoken directly to her Sansa’s heart had calmed. She took another second to recover before responding, “It’s fine John. Slipped my mind as well. How did the volunteer list go?“ He passed his phone over and she typed her number in for him before returning it. 

He ran a hand through his hair before responding, “Well all of them volunteered but some requested mornings, some requested afternoon/evenings. None want to do later than 6 though so they can spend time with their families and friends and watch the fireworks.”

“Oh that’s no problem at all,” she replied with more squeak than she intended. “Any time they’d be willing to put in is such a great help to us. Thank you so much. And pass along my thanks to you team won’t you?”

“Of course, yeah. Listen if you need any help over the next week, now you’ve got my number and all, text or call me. If I’m not on shift I’d be more than happy to lend a hand.”

“Would you really?” she asked with wonder in her voice. No one had offered any additional assistance other than normal working hours and the overtime closer to the date. 

“Of course,” he started again. “Put my years of apprenticeship and now running construction one the side to good use,” he ended with what Sansa would consider a mega watt smile coming from broody Jon Snow. 

“Thanks Jon I’d, I mean, the whole team would greatly appreciate it. Ummm, how does your schedule look up to the 21st?”

“I’ve got off Thursday and Friday, Sunday and Monday and Wednesday, Thursday. 24 hour shifts mean two full days off in between. As long as I’ve got about 8 hours to sleep and take Ghost out between my shift and giving you a hand, maybe even bringing him to the field while I’m working, I’m all yours.” He again smiled down at her through the window. 

She kept noticing how he offered to help HER, not the just the community but didn’t speak it out loud. If Jon Snow was offering her his assistance she was more than willing to take him up on his offer. “That’d be great Jon. Actually I’ve got to work on the layout for the field. If I get the schematics of each of the stations, the stage and where we’re going to place the fireworks, do you think you could give me a hand deciding where everything should go?”

She hadn’t intended on asking anymore of his time than he was volunteering for set up. And she didn’t know where this sudden bout of confidence came from but she wanted to spend as much time with Jon as she could. 

“I’d be happy to Sans. Friday evening is supposed to be nice weather wise. Would you like to come over for a bbq and we can work on the layout?”

“Friday would be great. Ummm, I can make my moms pasta Salas to go with whatever you feel like grilling?”

“Your moms pasta salad is one of my favorite dishes. I’ll pick up some chicken and steak tips. Come over about 6? We can eat and then work?”

“Six is perfect. Text me your address now that you’ve got my number, yeah.l she said adding a flirty lift to her voice and smile. 

Jon tapped the windowsill once, said see you Friday night and turned and walked off. 

Friday June 15th

The three days since she’d seen Jon had passed in a flash. He had texted his address a few hours after she had seen him on Tuesday. She had contemplated for over twenty minutes before sending a ‘Thanks see you Friday!’ response. 

Sansa spent more time than she intended getting ready Friday afternoon. She’d gone into her office early that morning then spent the afternoon half working but mostly getting ready. She had showered, shaved, even though she had done it the day before, and when through her whole wardrobe before deciding on jean shorts, a white tank top, comfy flat sandals and grabbed her favorite oversized and warm cardigan for later that evening. 

Grabbing her purse and the pasta salad she’d made the night before, she headed toward her card and drove off to Jon’s house. He lived not far from the city where she lived. A few years before she moved back home Robb had told her that Jon had bought the old Bolton compound at foreclosure. He had spent the follow years fixing up the worn down house and grounds. 

Sansa pulled into the private driveway and could already see the difference from when they had been teenagers and would dare each other to drive to the abandoned house property and try to sneak into the locked fence. 

As she pulled closer to the house she first came upon the garage with the flat that her sister Arya lived in when she was off on one of her adventures. Arya kept in touch with her family through email, text, once a week Skype calls with their parents (and siblings if they happened to be at the family home) and a post card to each of them when she left whatever city or town she had just spent time in. 

Sansa continued round the garage to the main house. What was once used as a scare tactic to keep the local kids from trespassing was now a fully restored country mansion. Sansa shouldn’t be surprised at house much the house had changed. Robb had continuously shared remodeling pictures but it still amazed her that the house they had been scared of as kids was now this beautiful restored home. 

She parked next to Jon’s truck in front of the wrap around porch that Jon had added as it wasn’t there as kids. Gathering her items from the front seat, Sansa stepped out and took a look at the grounds. Lush green grass, flowers almost fully bloomed, trees waiting to offer shade to visiting friends to relax under. Everything Sansa took in amazed her. From behind her, she heard a bark and the screen door slam. 

Ghost, Jon’s dog from as far back as high school, ran straight towards her. She was far enough back that she was able to the items in her arms down and crouch to Ghost’s level to receive hugs. 

“Hello old boy!” Sansa cooed at the dog currently licking all over her face. “I’m so glad you remember me. I remember when you were just a pup you could hold in one arm.”

“Those were the days huh,” Jon stated, walking up to the two of them. “Just as much energy but he would only smash into ankles. Not take you down from crashing into your knees like he can now.”

Sansa smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. Extending his hand down Jon pulled Sansa up as Ghost moved away and sat back on his hind legs. Without thinking Sansa learned towards Jon and kissed him on the cheek before enveloping him into a hug. 

She pulled back and felt a blush overcome her face. “Thanks for inviting me over and for your help with the layout of the Solstice. 

He laughed and returned her hug. “Not a problem once again Sans. Let go out back. Chicken’s on the grill. Steak tips going on soon. Medium rare right?” Jon asked pulling back and bending down to grab the pasta salad while Sansa grabbed her purse and cardigan. 

“That’s right. Good memory.” She replied following Jon around to the back garden. “Of course I’m here for dinner and completing the layout, but I’d love a tour of all you’ve done to this place. It looks spectacular.”

Jon glanced back at her words of praise. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, “I appreciate the complement. Lots of long sleepless nights went into this place. I’d love to give you a tour. Maybe after dinner?”

“It might be nice having a place that’s all your own to come home to at the end of your work day. I love living in the city but some weekends I crash at my parents house just because it’s still home to me.”

“I can appreciate that. Please help yourself to a drink in the fridge,” Jon told her, pointing to the refrigerator across from the built in grill. 

“Holy shit you’ve got practically a whole kitchen out here.” Sansa gasped as she took how the back garden was set up. In addition to the charcoal grill and full sized fridge there was a stove top with four burners. A table with wide comfy chairs. A television encased in an element proof case. 

After taking in her fill of the backyard Sansa turned to Jon standing at the grill. He had pulled back his hair into a bun at the nape of his neck. 

“Why don’t you think we were close as kids?” Sansa blurred out. 

Jon turned a bit to look her way. He flipped the steaks once before turning to her fully. “We had nothing in common. I was as shy as one could be. You were outgoing and sweet to everyone. Not in an attention seeking way. I’m three years older so we always had that school gap. We had different personalities. They weren’t oil and water incompatible per day. I never hated you if you’re thinking that.” He paused. “Quite the opposite actually. I had a crush on your from about your sixteenth birthday on. But you were still in high school and I was first year in university. I would’ve never wanted to hurt you so I never said anything.”

Her turned once again but this time to remove the food from the grill and put it on a platter. He walked and placed it on the table before standing right in front of her. “We’re still different but more mature. I’ve always considered you my friend. It might not be in the same way as your siblings because those friendships were built in a different manner. But I’ve always considered you my friend Sansa.”

Before she realized she was doing it, Sansa was sliding her hands up Jon’s shoulders and to the back of his neck. She pulled him slightly towards her and found no resistance as his arms came around her waist. One encircled her fully, the other moved up to run through the ends of her hair. 

“I was madly in love with you as a young girl. You were always so kind. I know we don’t really know each other as adults but I can see you’re still that kind. And now as a grown up I’m definitely still attracted to you.” Sansa told him running her fingers through the hair coming from the end of his ponytail. “When the craziness of the Solstice is over, would you like to have another dinner date?”

“Love, I’d like nothing more than to spend all my days and nights off for the foreseeable future with you. Let’s get through the next week. My nights off I’d love to take you into the city for a nice dinner date. Or a daytime trip to the zoo. Would you promise me something though?”

“Anything,” she exhaled. 

“Thursday night at the Solstice, let me hold you during the fireworks?” His eyes shown with the truth that he would be as sweet and caring to her as he always was, but there was a hint of heat that she could read in them. 

Sansa beefed up at him. “Of course. Would you like to come back to mine after it’s over?”

“Oh love I would but I’m on shift Friday at 12am. I’ll be able to stay and clean up for a few hours after but I’ll have to head to the firehouse about 11:30.” The hand in her hair hand slowly moved to graze his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck. “Let’s eat and we can discuss how’d we’d like to spend the next couple of days leading up the the Solstice together.”

The moved apart from each other only enough to walk to the table and take their chairs. Jon pulled out the chair for Sansa who sat and waited for him to take his own. He sat at the head of the table but moved his chair over so they’d be closer while they ate. They passed the chicken and steak platter and pasta salad bowl to each other. 

“We never got drinks!” Sansa laughed out. 

Jon laughed in reply and got up to go to the fridge. “I’ve got water, beer and Arbor Gold chilled. Dornish red too if you’d like. What can I get you, love?”

“Arbor gold and some water would be great for me please.” Sansa’s eyes followed Jon as he turned his back to open the bottle of wine and pour it into stemless glasses. She noticed how his dark khaki pants hugged his bum just so. 

Jon turned and caught her eye as she quickly looked up into his eyes. “See something you like love?” He joked walking back to the table with their drinks. He placed them down them placed a feather light kiss on her forehead. “Let’s eat and go over the layout. Depending on how late it gets maybe we can have a fire in the pit and learn about each other for real. I want nothing more than to know everything there is to know about you.”

Sansa smiled a bright, full smile at him. “Same.”

Thursday June 21st

The week between Sansa and Jon’s dinner passed by in a blur. The met up each afternoon at the field. Jon had put a temporary hold on all his other construction jobs and his team met them at the park to build platforms and set up the stands and stages. Jon and Sansa worked on different projects from each other those nights but always ended them sitting on the back hatch of his truck sharing a pizza or subs for dinner. Getting to know each other for real now that they were older and more comfortable as adults. They hadn’t progressed farther than holding hands, sitting close to each other and kissing each other’s cheek goodnight. 

The Summer Solstice festival had finally arrived. Sansa was planning on spending her morning checking all the food and game stands. The grounds opened at noon. The whole state celebrated the holiday and the expected crown was somewhere between 8,000-10,000 people. As this was her first city wide event she was nervous but excited. She had woken up to well wish texts from her siblings and Jon. 

Robb  
You go this sis. Jeyne and I will try to meet up w/you sometime tonight but if you’re too busy we understand. We’ll sing your praises on Sunday @ M&D’s. Love, Us. 

Arya  
I haven’t been home for SS in YEARS. you’re the only reason I’m coming home for this. Hope the fireworks don’t suck like the year Old Man Glover ran it. L.O.V.E you

your fav sister* hit the send arrow too soon

Bran  
Meera and I are so excited to help you out with running the Ferris wheel. See you in a few hours

Rickon  
Mom wants me to volunteer but I don’t want to. Please don’t embarrass me at any point if I’m w/my friends. 

20 minutes later  
Anyway you could sneak me some free food tickets?

Jon  
I’m so proud of you for all the time and energy you’ve put into this festival. I’m at your beck and call. Put me to good use Love. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. 

And she had received a phone call from her mother. Catelyn was the happiest Sansa had ever seen her when she had returned home. She went and bought new linens for her bed. Had enlisted Jon and Robb to put a fresh coat of paint on her walls and had made sure all the nicknacks Sansa had collected over the years were dusted and placed exactly where she had left them when she had left for university. Her mother encouraged Sansa in finding a PR job she’d enjoyed and was happy but a bit sad a few months later when Sansa returned home and let her parents know that she had found a loft downtown. 

Catelyn wished Sansa good luck and promised to be on time for her own volunteering. 

Her father had arraigned for a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers, tulips, to be delivered early that morning. Ned wasn’t over for overly displaying affection but Sansa and her siblings always know how much their father loved them based off the hug he always gave whether they were coming or going. The card was short but Sansa could fell her fathers love radiating from it. 

Sansa,  
I’m proud of the young responsible woman you’ve become. I will always be your biggest fan and most adamant supporter.  
Love, Dad

After checking she had a clean outfit to change into once the festival opened and other emergency items she might need, she headed to her car to go to the field. 

It was only 9am but she wanted to get there early just in case. As she pulled into the parking lot designated for workers and volunteers she noted that Jon’s truck was the only other vehicle there. She pulled in next to him and by the time she shut her car off and opened the door, Ghost was already at her door. 

“Hello boy.” Ghost jumped to give her his customary slobber kiss and the dog equivalent of a hug. “Awww sweetie I missed you too.”

“Only been 9 hours since you left our place and he’s acting like it was 9 months.” Jon stated, walking up to them. He learned in to give her a long kiss on the cheek before placing his arms around her waist. “Ghost has a question he’s too shy to ask you.”

“Oh does he?” Sansa giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. “What is it then?”

“He wants you know if you’d like to sleep over tonight after the festival. He gets lonely home alone all day while I’m on shift. Rickon’s been stopping by before and after school to let him run around a switch out his food and water bowls but you’re his favorite Stark and he wants you to stay the night and day instead.” Jon had been rubbing his hands up and down her back witch had been a bit distracting but Sansa still couldn’t help the smile that enveloped her face. 

“Does he now? Just for the 24 hour shift? Am I supposed to leave once you get back a little past midnight on Saturday? What about pajamas for tonight and close for tomorrow?”

“Yes he does,” Jon replied with heat in his eyes and his voice husky. “No I was gonna ask if you’d like to continue staying the whole weekend. During the day tomorrow you’d have time to go home and pack a bag of the whole weekend. And, this is my idea not his, the weekend would also be clothing optional.” He finished pulling her closer to his body. 

Sansa laughed a full bodies from the gut sound. “Clothing optional huh? Is that just me or both of us?”

“Both. All weekend. In my bed. No leaving it until I’ve got a shift at midnight Monday morning. Well we can get up and use the bathroom. Shower. Get food from the kitchen. Oh and if you stay I’ll leave you money, but would you go grocery shopping for us?”

“I haven’t even said yes yet and we haven’t even kissed properly and you want me to stay to whole weekend?” Sansa asked having a hard time keeping the shock from her voice. 

“No,” Jon said leaning his forehead against hers. 

“No you don’t want me to stay the weekend?” she asked now with a different shock in her voice. 

“No I want you to move in but I figured I’d have to wait at least two weeks before asking that.”

Sansa let out another full bodies laugh and buried her face in his neck. She felt his body tense a bit and realized he wasn’t joking around and was awaiting an answer. 

She lifted her head and moved her hands to take his cheeks in her grip. “We’re not rushing this right?” Sansa whispered looking directly in Jon’s eyes. “This is for real yeah? Like full on falling in love, moving in, getting married, kids? The whole she bang?”

A smile encompassed Jon’s face. He tightened his arms further around her and rest do his nose next to hers. “Yes, the whole she bang.”

Epilogue 

That years Summer Solstice festival was the capitols most prosperous. The turn out was more than expected. 

Sansa did end up spending the weekend at Jon’s. Their fist kiss was everything both of them had expected it to be. The spark was brighter than the fireworks they had seen earlier that night and both kept to the closing optional concept for the whole weekend. 

The following Friday and Saturday they packed up Sansa’s loft and moved her into Jon’s house. 

Jon did at least wait two months from their move in together to propose. Sansa said yes right away. Robb was to be best man. Arya swept into town long enough to do a maid of honor dress fitting and stand next to Sansa. 

At the Summer Solstice the following year, Sansa and Jon brought along their 2 month old daughter Alysanne. 

The following years saw more little Stark-Snows and the addition of other little Stark’s enjoy the festival.

**Author's Note:**

> First time poster, long time reader. I also follow lots of people on tumblr but never interact as my introverted nature won’t allow me. Seriously, I broke out into a sweat once annomously asking a Jonsa blog to help me remember the name of a story I had read but couldn’t remember because I hadn’t been logged into Ao3 and I didn’t bookmark it. It’s Bright Lights, Big City but Jillypups. OMG that story just did it all for me. Sexy firefighter Jon. Confident but still hesitant orchestra musician Sansa. Wish she’d write another in the Jonsa fandom but maybe I’ll get into SanSan one day just to read her stuff again. 
> 
> There’s no hate in this story so I hope there’s no hate in the comments. This was written over the course of 3 days while my daily work tasks were on hold due to an audit. 
> 
> I’ve written three short one-shots for Ron/Hermione which are on fan fiction . net if there’s any cross fandom fans who are interested. I either learnt about the Jonsa fandom through a Romine author or a Josh/Donna from The West Wing author. I WISH I could remember who it was that unknowingly introduced me to this fandom. If I could I’d thank them for the past two years of enjoyment I’ve had reading fic and following other fans on tumblr. 
> 
> I might not ever write another story but please know the Jonsa community feels like the good ol’days of the Romine community which I was also quietly part of. 
> 
> I hope you’ve enjoyed this.


End file.
